1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preheater and an incineration system having the preheater. Specifically, this invention is a preheater and an incineration system having the preheater for an efficient incineration of refuse containing moisture.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many kinds of incineration systems have been developed, based upon the idea that incineration efficiency can be improved by heating and drying refuse before putting it into an incinerator. For example, there is a multi-staged incineration method of preheating and drying refuse in a special place (treatment chamber) before putting the refuse into the incinerator.
However, since a preheater according to prior art cannot sufficiently dry refuse containing much moisture, such as grass which has just been mowed, timber containing much water, and kitchen refuse, the incineration cannot be efficiently carried out. Additionally, since the conventional preheater is structured on a large scale, its equipment cost is very expensive. A standard small incineration system is not equipped with such the preheater.